Little Miss Helpful
Little Miss Helpful is the seventh book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Helpful *'Color': Fuchsia *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Female *'Hair': Light brown hair in puffs (original version), strawberry-blonde hair in pigtails (2008 version) *'Family ': unknown *Friends: Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Bump, Little Miss Sunshine *Rivals:Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty *Occupation:Helper *Species:Little Miss *Likes:Helping people *Dislikes:Messing things up *Release date:1981 *'Job': Helping people, but messes things up. *'Features': Green and white shoes (original version), green bows, green fanny pack, green and white sneakers (2008 version) *Nationality:Texan(US), British(UK) *Voice Actresses: Pauline Collins (1983), Jill Shilling (1995-1997), Catherine Disher (1997-1999), Katie Leigh (2008-present), Jo Wyatt (UK, 2008), Emma Tate (UK, 2009-present) *Catchphrase: Just trying to be helpful! Story Little Miss Helpful tries to help everyone but ends up making everything worse. She tries to tie Mr. Tall's shoelaces, but she ends up tying both shoes together. Then she tries to help Mr. Happy when he is sick, and getting the cleaning supplies, but her head was stuck in the bucket, and got trapped in the refrigerator. Mr. Happy tries to pull the bucket out of Miss Helpful's head, but sends flying into the lake. Voice Actresses *Pauline Collins (1983) *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999) *Katie Leigh (2008-present) *Jo Wyatt (UK, 2008) *Emma Tate (UK, 2009-present) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Catastrophe'' (French) *''Dona Servica'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Hille Hilfsbereit'' (German) *Η Κύριος Εξυπηρετική (Greek) *도움양 (Korean) *熱心小姐 (Taiwan) *Мисс Услуга (Russian) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Tall * Mr. Small (On TV) * Mr. Happy * The Doctor Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Curious *Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes to the fair(TV) *What a Mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV) *Little Miss Busy Takes a Break(TV)(cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day(TV) *Little Miss Tidy Loses a Friend(TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes to the fair(TV) *Trees(Mr. Men show episode) The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Helpful had a makeover. She kept her personality, color and shape, but now has pigtails instead of mini-buns, has green bows on her newly reddish-orange hair, a pink nose, wears a green fanny pack and her shoes have been changed (like Miss Chatterbox's, only green). She also has a Southern-US accent. Her catchphrase: "Just trying to be helpful." The only ones who believe that Miss Helpful is truly helpful are both Mr. Lazy and Mr. Scatterbrain. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Jo Wyatt, Emma Tate in Season 2. She is first seen in Physical. Trivia *In some versions of her book, there is a speech bubble that says "Help!" in it. * In the original version, she had the same hair and color as Little Miss Chatterbox. Now, she just shares her color. *Only Mr. Lazy and Mr. Scatterbrain seem to believe that Miss Helpful is indeed helpful. *She is attacking Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf but ran away in Night. *She is seen once with her hair in a pony tail (Sand & Surf). *Little Miss Helpful is one miss who is seen with Little Miss Sunshine, they're almost like sisters. (Fairies & Gnomes), (Surprises) *She is one of the Mr Men and Little Miss that didn't believe that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, however She does believe that Mr Rude is acting rude in Travel and she yells at him when he farts. *She walks with a dog in Sneezes & Hiccups. *She is also friends with Mr. Bump and Mr. Grumpy. *She is seen twice without her shoes (Beach, Sand & Surf). *Miss Helpful is seen twice without her fanny pack (Telephone and Sand & Surf). She is also seen without it as one of the heads that shouts "MR. RUDE!!!" *She was the cinema manager in Cinema. *Many people believed that she died in Surprises, but she did not, because she came back in future episodes. *She kicked Mr. Persnickety out of the restaurant mistaking him for being rude (Restaurants) instead of kicking Mr. Rude out. *She is with Mr. Strong when she helps him play golf in Hobbies. *She said Mr. Rude's name after he burped in Up & Down. *She is the only fuchsia character, but she is one of the four pink characters, others are Mr. Messy, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Little Miss Chatterbox. *She has only been angry in Restaurants and Wildlife * She has a cat in Music, Pets, and Bad Weather. * She is one of the few people that does care about Mr. Bump getting hurt as seen in Home Improvement....though she does more damage then help and isn't always to help him and gets him hurt. She nearly gets him into accidents in "Lake" and "Fruits" and instead left him sobbing in pain. In Lake she seemed careless that Mr. Bump was going to fast and in Fruits, she didn't help him. * She is one the only character to have strawberry-blonde hair. * She may have a crush on Mr. Bump. * She has been seen with all characters (except Miss Naughty, Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with her so far; She was seen with Mr. Tall in the books though). * In the 2008 show,she resembles Miss Wise from the books * In the US version, her voice is similar to that of Widget from Wow Wow Wubbzy. Counterpart(s) * Amelia Bedelia (Amelia Bedelia children book series, both end up making everything worse), * Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants, both have a Texan accent, and Miss Helpful's US voice is Texan), * Widget (Wow Wow Wubbzy, they're both pink, have a Texan accent, are handy, like helping others, and causing accidents when they do), * DJ (Total Drama series, both have Texan accents and can be helpful to his team), * Hank (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are helpful and have a Texan accent (U.S. Voice)), * Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana (Disney, both have a Texan accent and always help, but also get people into trouble), * Ermintrude (The Magic Roundabout, both are pink and often end up helping nobody) * Stacy Jones (Shining Time Station, both are always helpful), * Chowder (Both like to be helpful, but end up ruining everything), * Blueberry Muffin (Strawberry Shortcake, both have Southern voices), * Pinkiny (Old Abe The Movie, both are pink and very helpful), * Co-star Luma (Nintendo, both are helpful), * Shady (My Little Pony, both try to be helpful, but end up making bad things happen), * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls, both are pink), * Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil, both are messy, have blond hair and helpful), * Oakie Doke (Namesake series, both are helpful), * Penny Morris (Fireman Sam, both are helpful and have blond hair), * Helpful Henry (Little Monsters, both are helpful) * Johnson (Johnson and Friends, both are pink and helpful) * Dinah Doll (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are helpful), * Daisy (Dig and Dug, both are helpful), * Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth (Oliver and Company, both are helpful and kind), * Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda, both are helpful), * Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt, both are helpful), * Bootsie Snootie (PB&J Otter, both are pink, helpful and a good friend to everyone), * Maya Santos (Maya & Miguel, both try to help but make things worse), * Doraemon, Dorami (both helpful, also makes thing worse and also gets people in trouble), * Lady Maidelyne, Lady Kiria and Lady Helene (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all four are helpful, Maidelyne and Miss Helpful are pink), * Jen Ellie Lee (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are helpful, have Southern voice and a good friend to everyone), * Edna (Flushed Away, both are have blonde hair and helpful), * Jenna (Balto, both are helpful), * Badger (Franklin the Turtle, both are helpful and have American accents), * Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots, both are helpful), * Lulu (Ni Hao Kalan, both are pink and very helpful), * Princess Peach (Nintendo, both are blonde and have pink), * Fix-It-Felix (Wreck-It-Ralph, both are helpful and a good friend to everyone), * Kululu (Sgt Frog, both are handy and inventive), * Handy Manny (Disney Junior, both are handy and likes helping others), * Applejack (MLP:FiM, both have blonde hair and a Texan accent), * Lewis Robinson (Meet the Robinsons, both have blonde hair, inventive, but causes accidents sometimes), * Ace Fender Bender (Lalaloopsy, both are helpful, but end up making everything worse). * Luka Megurine (Mikayla and Luka), both are helpful and best friends to Little Miss Calamity and Mikayla Pasteris. * Engineer (Team Fortress 2, both have Texan accents) * Paddington Bear (Namesake series), both are helpful but cause accidents * Sidney Shuffle (Jimbo and the Jet Set, both have Texan accents) * Dany (Wisdom of the Gnomes, both are assistive) * (Fix-it) Max and Maxine (Letterland, all 3 are helpful, Maxine and Miss Helpful are females) * Margot (The Shoe People, both are pink and voiced be Jo Wyatt) * Quick Draw McGraw (Hanna-Barbera, both have Texan accents) * Mimy (Gess whit Jess, both are helpful) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with shoes Category:Brown hair Category:Characters with bows